Anabella and Isabella Swan
by were-vampgirl
Summary: Bella has a secret life. Now she has to tell it. Can Edward ever trust her again? much better than it sounds. Review and I'll update... that's the deal. I own nothing except Annabella.
1. the horribal news

Hey every body, I'm Naomi. I hope you like my stories. I'm extremely new at this, so sorry if you wanted to read my stories on a certain Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen and here I am blabbing away. Well I'm done with that now, so without further ado, I would like to present…** Annabella and Isabella Swan!!!** Yay!

Chapter One; the horrible news.

BPOV

Another school day, I almost groaned. Of course the dread of school only lasted up till Edward looked at me. I beamed, instantly content. Jasper looked at me with an confused expression. Probably asking him self if I was really just depressed or if it was his imagination. I almost burst out laughing. Edward looked at Jasper then turned to me with the same expression as Jasper then I did burst out laughing. Edward calmed down almost immediately to the sound of my laughter. Pretty soon everyone was laughing, it was contagious. Every one finally did the math and stepped away from Jasper,a nd the laughing eventually calmed down. It was at that moment that Alice gasped loudly. And I felt really bothered by something, I knew this feeling, what happened? Jasper instantly ran to her side all traces of humor gone in an instant. "Alice," jasper said staring intently into her eyes, "what do you see?"

Bella, do you have a sister?" every one turned to me.

"Anna! Alice what did you see!" I said practically screaming.

"I saw, Renee get into a car accident with a girl who looked exactly like you. You never told me."

"I think we can skip school today," said Edward, "let's go home."

"Alice, please, tell me exactly what you saw. Are they OK?" By now tears were streaming down my face.

"Bella lets go home I'll explain every-"

"Alice …please…tell me"

"Renee didn't survive. That girl did." she said after a pause.

I was so shocked I couldn't breath I couldn't think and before I knew it we were at the beautiful palace that is the Cullen's home. Jasper was trying desperately to calm me but I didn't want to be calm. I wanted to cry. When I finally calmed down enough to speak, questions fired at me like a war zone. Edward stood there cautius of me bursting into tears. Ready to stop the questions if it became too hard but curios all the same.

I told them all about Anabella Mary Swan, my identical twin sister. She was tough, smart, athletic, mean, nice, fun, balanced and much more. She in fact was sort of famous. She's been every where in the world. She was in Germany for a month. She visits all the time but I always visited her in private. I didn't know how Edward could stand two singers, after all, our blood is the same.

After I got done I asked Edward why he didn't hear about Anna from Charlie or any one else in the town's mind. He responded with the statement that he thought that they were always thinking about me.

"So when is she coming?" i asked Alice

"When is Anna coming?" she clarified

"Yes, when? She's going to come. I know she's going to. She's done with her achievement streak. She's going to try for a normal life. So could you look to her future for me?"

"Yes, one second….she'll be here in three days."

"OK, guys I need to tell you one more thing. Something happens…. When we come together… something weired. I just don't want you guys to freak out when it does."

"Well, what is it?" Asked Emmett

"Um….we aren't shur. I guess it's like a power. But only with us. And um.. is it OK if Anna finds out from me but not by me?"

"What?"

"Well it's hard to explain, I guess it's like Edward and Aro's powers mixed together. She and I can read each others lives from a distance. So I can't really control it and nether can she."

"How far can you "read" her up to?" asked Edward

"I don't know, from the top of California to the bottom? But if I don't Hear from her in a while then I kind of lose touch, until we do touch. I can, I guess sense her feelings from all the way around the earth though. Sense not share the feelings. And remember it's only with us."

"Is that why when Alice had the vision you kind of.. uh… felt uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

"Does Charlie know about this?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Well it's just our secret, you should understand that right? Besides Anna doesn't like to be under the micro-scope."

**Three days later**

We were awaiting my doppelganger's flight. Me and Charlie and the Cullen's. It was late by five minutes. How can a flight be five minutes late?! I screamed in my head. Jasper was struggling so much I almost felt sorry for him, finally he couldn't take it any more and just put his hand on my shoulder and times his calming power by ten. I wavered slightly but Edward had his hand on me too.

"Bells I think you should calm down." Jasper agreed hole heartedly with my father. I would have laughed had I not been so nervous. Oh my gosh will this flight ever come!? Two minutes later her flight came in and she entered the gate. I almost ran up to hug her but that would ruin the whole plan. After all I wore gloves for a reason other than the cold.

I can't touch her or she'll be able to read me mind again. So I'll hold it off until we have a more private place for her to freak out.

"Anna!"

"Bella!" we giggled at the order we said the names.

"Oh Anna, I have to show you Forks!" I knew she felt more than a little confused at my enthusiasm because I always seemed so sad when she saw me, I didn't have my Edward with me.


	2. Jacob

At the house.

"Anna?" I asked my look alike.

"Ya?" I was ready to tell her. Charlie was at work and Edward was hunting. He didn't understand why I couldn't tell Anna while he was here. Truthfully I didn't understand either. I just felt that I needed to.

"Anna, I have something important to tell you."

"I know" she said as she looked through a magazine. "How dumb do you think I am? I mean you're trying your hardest not to touch me. I've just been waiting for you to bring it up."

"Right," I said with a nervous laugh. "Well, you may not believe me. So do you want me to show you by touch?"

"Uhh, okay." She was now looking at me with an unsure expression. I took a deep breath and held out my hand. She hesitantly took it and gasped. I did too. I saw her life, I saw a boy and knew that he was her boyfriend, I saw the flight to Florida and the annoying kid behind her. And finally I saw the accident. I knew exactly how it happened and I saw my mother die.

I pulled myself from the mind of my sister, just as she was coming from mine. She stared at me with wide scared eyes. We just sat like that for what seemed like hours. She looked into my eyes but I couldn't look into hers. "Oh, bells," she finally said, "are you ok?" I couldn't speak so I nodded my head slowly with traitor tears rolling down my face. "Bella I swear I didn't even think... I tried not to… I'm so sorry." she hung her head in shame. I didn't understand, I thought she would be freaking out right about know. Hearing my thoughts she looked up at me and smiled a weak smile, "I trust you. If you trust these… vampires, then so do I. I smiled in mirror image of my sister. I'm sure it would be creepy to see two people smile in the exact same way, but it was normal for us. It was then that I was hit with an incredible idea. One that will be sure to get Edward mad at me. I felt hesitant of this idea for that reason. But when Anna "heard" my idea, she got up grabbed her purse and walked out the door eagerly.

We walked up to the familiar house. I walked up to the door and stopped right before I knocked on the door. I apparently waited too long because Anna jumped right in front of me so that she could nock. On the other side of the door, I heard Billy gruffly say "who is it?" Anna practically Screamed, "Billy it's me Anna and Bella!" _Geez Ann, think you yelled loud enough?_ I thought to her. Oh, she thought back, sorry. _Don't say sorry to me. _"Billy I'm sorry if I startled you, could you let us in?" I could hear locks being unlocked franticly. Finally we saw Billy. "Anna? Bella? What are you two doing here?"

Anna answered for the both of us. "We're here to see Jake, is he here?" Billy glanced at me, unsure.

"Um… no he's with Sam and the gang."

"Thanks Billy" I said before I took Anna's hand and quickly walked away.

We went to Sam and Emily's house Jake met us outside the door were he promptly gave me the ugliest look he could manage. "Bella what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jake." Anna said after flinching from me screaming in my head. Jacob lost the evil look and just stared at Anna for a full minute. "Um, Jake?" she finally said. He then snapped back into reality.

"Huh?"

"Hey Jake, how've you been?"

"Pretty good" he responded. I was very confused. I've never seen Jacob act that way before.

"Jacob I'm so sorry. I still want to be your friend….please?" I finally said.

"Yah. Ok." I couldn't even speak I was so shocked that he forgave me so easily. Why would he forgive me so easily? Not that I didn't want him to. It's just, he never forgave me before. Then it hit me. Anna. It was Anna. She was the only variable that has changed. Now the question was, what did Anna do?

"Well we just wanted to see ya, so I guess we'll be seeing you around. Bye Jacob." Said Anna.


	3. Please Review!

Please review, I feel so alone without your evil or angel words.


	4. Honey I'm Home!

Hey every body, I'm Naomi

Hey every body, I'm Naomi. I hope you like my stories. I'm extremely new at this, so sorry if you wanted to read my stories on a certain Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen and here I am blabbing away. Well I'm done with that now….so without farther ado…. I would like to present…** Annabella and Isabella Swan!!** Yay!

Chapter One; the horrible news.

BPOV

Another school day, I almost groaned. Of course the dread of school only lasted up till Edward looked at me. I beamed, instantly content. Jasper looked at me with a confused expression. Probably asking him self if I was really just depressed or if it was his imagination. I almost burst out laughing. Edward looked at Jasper then turned to me with the same expression as Jasper then I did burst out laughing. Edward calmed down almost immediately to the sound of my laughter. Pretty soon everyone was laughing, it was contagious. Every one finally did the math and stepped away from Jasper, and the laughing eventually calmed down. It was at that moment that Alice gasped loudly. And I felt really bothered by something; I knew this feeling, what happened? Jasper instantly ran to her side all traces of humor gone in an instant. "Alice," jasper said staring intently into her eyes, "what do you see?"

"Bella, do you have a sister?" every one turned to me. "Anna! Alice what did you see!" I said practically screaming.

"I saw, Renee get into a car accident with girl who looked exactly like you. You never told me."

"I think we can skip school today," said Edward, "let's go home."

"Alice, please, tell me exactly what you saw. Are they okay?" By now tears were streaming down my face.

"Bella lets go home I'll explain every-"

"Alice …please…tell me"

"Renee didn't survive. That girl did."

I was so shocked I couldn't breath I couldn't think and before I knew it we were at the beautiful palace that is the Cullen's home. Jasper was trying desperately to calm me but I didn't want to be calm. I wanted to cry. When I finally calmed down enough to speak, questions fired at me like a war zone. Edward stood there cautious of me bursting into tears. Ready to stop the questions if it became too hard but curios all the same.

I told them all about Annabella Mary Swan, my identical twin sister. She was tough, smart, athletic, mean, nice, fun, balanced and much more. She in fact was sort of famous. She's been every where in the world. She was in Germany for a month. She visits all the time but I always visited her in private. I didn't know how Edward could stand two singers; after all, our blood is the same.

After I got done I asked Edward why he didn't hear about Anna from Charlie or any one else in the town's mind. He responded with the statement that he thought that they were always thinking about me.

"So when is she coming?"

"When is Anna coming?" she clarified.

"Yes, when. She's going to come. I know she's going to. She's done with her achievement streak. She's going to try for a normal life. So could you look to her future for me?"

"Yes, one second….she'll be here in three days."

"Okay, guys I need to tell you one more thing. Something happens…. When we come together… something weird. I just don't want you guys to freak out when it does."

"Well, what is it?" Asked Emmet.

"Um….we aren't sure. I guess it's like a power. But only with us. And um... is it okay if Anna finds out from me but not by me?"

"What?"

"Well it's hard to explain, I guess it's like Edward and Aro's powers mixed together. She and I can read each others lives from a distance. So I can't really control it and nether can she."

"How far can you "read" her up to?"

"I don't know, from the top of California to the bottom? But if I don't Hear from her in a while then I kind of lose touch, until we do touch. I can, I guess sense her feelings from all the way around the earth though. Sense not share the feelings. And remember it's only with us."

"Is that why when Alice had the vision you… kind of... uh… felt uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

"Does Charlie know about this?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Well it's just our secret, you should understand that right? Besides Anna doesn't like to be under the micro-scope."

Three days later

We were awaiting my doppelganger's flight. Me and Charlie and the Cullen's. It was late by five minutes. How can a flight be five minutes late?! I screamed in my head. Jasper was struggling so much I almost felt sorry for him, finally he couldn't take it any more and just put his hand on my shoulder and multiplied his calming power by ten. I wavered slightly but Edward had his hand on me too.

Bells I think you should calm down. Jasper agreed hole heartedly with my father. I would have laughed had I not been so nervous. OMC, will this flight ever come!? Two minutes later her flight came in and she entered the gate. I almost ran up to hug her but that would ruin the whole plan. After all I wore gloves for a reason other than the cold.

I can't touch her or she'll be able to read me mind again. So I'll hold it off until we have a more private place for her to freak out.

"Anna!"

"Bella!" We giggled at the order we said the names.

"Oh Anna, I have to show you Forks!" I knew she felt more than a little confused at my enthusiasm because I always seemed so sad when she saw me, I didn't have my Edward with me.

At the house.

"Anna?" I asked my look alike.

"Ya?" I was ready to tell her. Charlie was at work and Edward was hunting. He didn't understand why I couldn't tell Anna while he was here. Truthfully I didn't understand either. I just felt that I needed to.

"Anna, I have something important to tell you."

"I know" she said as she looked through a magazine. "How dumb do you think I am? I mean you're trying your hardest not to touch me. I've just been waiting for you to bring it up."

"Right," I said with a nervous laugh. "Well, you may not believe me. So do you want me to show you by touch?"

"Uhh, okay." She was now looking at me with an unsure expression. I took a deep breath and held out my hand. She hesitantly took it and gasped. I did too. I saw her life, I saw a boy and knew that he was her boyfriend, I saw the flight to Florida and the annoying kid behind her. And finally I saw the accident. I knew exactly how it happened and I saw my mother die.

I pulled myself from the mind of my sister, just as she was coming from mine. She stared at me with wide scared eyes. We just sat like that for what seemed like hours. She looked into my eyes but I couldn't look into hers. "Oh, bells," she finally said, "are you ok?" I couldn't speak so I nodded my head slowly with traitor tears rolling down my face. "Bella I swear I didn't even think... I tried not to… I'm so sorry." she hung her head in shame. I didn't understand, I thought she would be freaking out right about know. Hearing my thoughts she looked up at me and smiled a weak smile, "I trust you. If you trust these… vampires, then so do I. I smiled in mirror image of my sister. I'm sure it would be creepy to see two people smile in the exact same way, but it was normal for us. It was then that I was hit with an incredible idea. One that will be sure to get Edward mad at me. I felt hesitant of this idea for that reason. But when Anna "heard" my idea, she got up grabbed her purse and walked out the door eagerly.

We walked up to the familiar house. I walked up to the door and stopped right before I knocked on the door. I apparently waited too long because Anna jumped right in front of me so that she could nock. On the other side of the door, I heard Billy gruffly say "who is it?" Anna practically Screamed, "Billy it's me Anna and Bella!" _Geez Ann, think you yelled loud enough?_ I thought to her. Oh, she thought back, sorry. _Don't say sorry to me. _"Billy I'm sorry if I startled you, could you let us in?" I could hear locks being unlocked franticly. Finally we saw Billy. "Anna? Bella? What are you two doing here?"

Anna answered for the both of us. "We're here to see Jake, is he here?" Billy glanced at me, unsure.

"Um… no he's with Sam and the gang."

"Thanks Billy" I said before I took Anna's hand and quickly walked away.

We went to Sam and Emily's house Jake met us outside the door were he promptly gave me the ugliest look he could manage. "Bella what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jake." Anna said after flinching from me screaming in my head. Jacob lost the evil look and just stared at Anna for a full minute. "Um, Jake?" she finally said. He then snapped back into reality.

"Huh?"

"Hey Jake, how've you been?"

"Pretty good" he responded. I was very confused. I've never seen Jacob act that way before.

"Jacob I'm so sorry. I still want to be your friend….please?" I finally said.

"Yah. Ok." I couldn't even speak I was so shocked that he forgave me so easily. Why would he forgive me so easily? Not that I didn't want him to. It's just, he never forgave me before. Then it hit me. Anna. It was Anna. She was the only variable that has changed. Now the question was, what did Anna do?

"Well we just wanted to see ya, so I guess we'll be seeing you around. Bye Jacob." Said Anna.

--

We came into the house laughing at a joke I'd heared from Anna's mind. However, that joke was forgotten as soon as we saw Edward's carefully composed face.

_Oh, shoot!_ I thought.

Jeez Edward you're such a joy kill, I heared Anna think.

"So Bella. How was your visit with the Mutt?" Edward asked inosently.

"our visit with Jacob whent very well!" anna answered for me. Edward ignored her, still looking at me,

"I truly want to know… I'm sure Alice does too, expecialy since she couldn't see your future the moment you made the disition to go." He narrowed his eyes at me slightly.

Boy bells you sure know how to pick 'em, overprotective, dull… she went on but I blocked her out.

"um, I'm so sorry Edward. Really but I'm ok see?" I said while I spun.

"I really don't think--" started Anna But Edward interrupted

"I'm sorry Annabella but I realy think that I should talk to my girlfriend alone, please."

Another way of saying I really don't care what you think and get your butt out of here. Now. I looked at her shocked but Edward didn't seem to notice and I started to wonder if he could read Anna's mind.

_Anna think some thing that would get Edward to react in some way._ Anna smiled Evily

my pleasure. I suddenly was very scared of my twin.

_Don't do anything hurtful. _I thought a little bit too late. She was thinking of the call that I made to her after Edward left. I was so shocked but still I looked to Edward to see his reaction. He reacted in no way differently. _Ok anna stop obviously it's not working, and it's hurting me._ She stoped imedeatly after hearing that it was hurting her sister. _So…he can't read you're mind._

Cool so, now what?

_i,uh, think I should talk to Edward alone._ She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"what!" she said alowd. "oh no. I'm not leaving. You're my sister and he is you're boyfriend. You may 'love' him bella, but I don't trust him."

"Please anna. You know how may times he's saved me. You can trust him. You can trust me!" Edward was looking very annoyed by our little discussion. "anna… here." I ran upstairs and whent to my closet. I came back down and gave her Wobble, my stuffed panda. Edward's eyebrow shot up.

"fine," she said after a sigh, "I guess I've got to learn to trust him expecily if you're going to be 'changed' by him. Bye. I'm gunna go check out the school." and just like that, she left.

_Thanks Anna._

No prob sis.

And with that, I took a deep breath and turned to face my very angry boyfriend.


End file.
